Torchwood Secondary School
by lovingfanfic818222
Summary: An AU Torchwood universe where the team are teachers in a school Gwen is the new kid. Jones, Harkness, Sato and Harper are brought back to their school days. If i continue there will be Janto, tell me what you think and if i should continue!
1. Day one for Ianto

**So my AU where Torchwood is A secondary school, the team are teachers, as well as some doctor who people, Gwen is a new teacher and she befriends Ianto, Jack, Tosh and Owen... hope you enjoy my little bunny, review if i should continue, not so sure... T for possible future stuff! (could change to M, depending on how i am feeling!)**

Ianto parked in his usual spot. First day pack after summer, and his 3rd year at Torchwood Collage and Secondary School (Torchwood for short) began. He clicked the car shut and made his way to the staff room. On passing through the doors he saw some famillier faces.

"Alright Tosh?"

"Ahh, Ianto, how are you?"

"Rested, good to be back eh?"

"Yeah... feels like we have never been away!"

"Feels the same every yeah love... what year you got as your form?"

"10..."

"Oh dear, that year group was a nightmare last year!"

"Tell me about it, how about you?"

"Lower 6th form! Score!"

"Lucky sod! Most teachers would kill to get a 6th form class,"

"3rd years a charm,"

There was a short pause and the two entered the staff room to see the crowd of teachers

"Staff meeting first thing, Boy, have i missed this,"

"Yeah... ahh, Jack is over there, and Owen!"

Just as they spoke their names Owen and Jack spotted the two and made their way over.

"Ianto! Toshiko, good to see you,"

Harkness brought them in for a two person hug.

"Good to see you too Jack, you excited for the new term? Me and Ianto were just commenting on our forms for this year, he scored a 6th form,"

"Lucky bastard you are Ianto, I am stuck with year 7,"

Owen said glumly.

"Cheer up Owen, we have fresh meet!"

The 4 turned around and saw the new girl. Jack whispered to the rest of the team as she made her way to the head.

"Gwen Cooper, English teacher... first year at any school. This should be fun..."

"Behave Jack, don't scare her off,"

Ianto looked sternly at jack, who threw a great arm around his friend.

"What like i did to you?"

"Exactly! Okay, staff meeting..."

The staff meeting proceeded as usual, the team soon fell back into the routine of Torchwood Collage. Just as the clock struck 8am it was time to head back to their classes and set up, before the students arrived.

As Ianto got up to leave Jack slapped his bum cheekily and pulled a sly smile.

"Play nice Harkness, don't scare the new kid away,"

"Would i ever?"

Ianto offered a sarcastic smile and walked off. Tosh said goodbye and headed up to her classroom on the top floor.

Toshiko Sato: head of Mathematics and science professor, current form Year 10

Captain Jack Harkness: Sex education/Philosophy, Head of Year 11, in charge of student welfare. Current form year 9

Doctor Owen Harper: P.E teacher and school on site Doctor, current form year 7

Ianto Jones: Head of English, current form, lower 6th

Jones headed to his classroom, same room he had taught in for 3 years. He had other rooms that he taught in of course, but this was his main. It was cosy, homely and just screamed Ianto. It was neat but creative, or was going to be. He loved having things that his students had done on the walls, and since he had 2 periods to connect with his new form before a whole school assembly, he was going to make them create some posters about themselves and some classroom rules.

The class started filling in at 8:45 and Ianto was cool and calm. He always loved this bit. When the students first see you, they are either really happy, whispering to their friends, or frowning deeply. Once everyone was in Ianto pulled a chair from the desk, placed it at the front and stood on it.

"Morning class, I am Mr Jones! I will be your tutor for this year of your school life. Your second to last year at this wonderful school, and i am here to make that as easy as possible! Now some of you i know and i am sure most of you will at least have seen me around school, but i want to give you a chance to get to know me, then i want to get to know you! this is going to be a Q and A session, juts put your hands up and ask me anything, i promise to answer honestly, nothing too dirty though class, if you please... this is only our first lesson."

Everyone in the class laughed and hands went flying. First question.

"Sir are you married?"

"No, i have a girlfriend called Lisa though,"

"Sir, how old are you?"

"26 years old,"

"Where were you born?"

"I was born in Cardiff in my mother's house,"

"Did you grow up here?"

"Yes i did,"

"Are your parents still alive?"

"My mam is, my dad passed away before i went to uni,"

"who was your first kiss?"

"A girl called Rose when i was 14,"

"Are you a virgin sir?"

"Nope,"

The girls in the class laughed and one of the boys raised his hand for a high five, Ianto gladly returned.

"But shh kids, don't tell my mam,"

They laughed once again.

"What is your favourite band sir?"

"Fall out boy, hands down!"

"Do you sing?"

"A bit.."

"Will you sing?"

"If i am drunk enough,"

"Do you smoke,"

"I used to, but now i am completely clean."

"Do you drink?"

"Only when someone wants me to sing,"

The class laughed again. Ianto had a history of being a popular form tutor.

"People say you have a long term bromance with Mr Harkness, is that true?"

"He is a good friend, and yes, we have a bromance of sorts, however my girlfriend stole my heart so Harkness is far back in a long line,"

"Have you always been this hot sir?"

"Yes i was born this hot, gave the nurses a hell of a fright!"

Ianto's sarcastic comments were another winner with older students. Once all the questions were asked Ianto set them a task, to create a A3 poster about themselves including a picture. Ianto put his feet up on his desk and went on the computer while the class worked. They were all talking away. Ianto loved this bunch, they were a good lot.

As Ianto was doing the register Jack walked in.

"Mr Jones, can i borrow you?"

"Yes Mr Harkness,"

Ianto winked at the class and they laughed again. As he left the group chanted.

"Bromance! Bromance!"

Ianto laughed and shut the door.

"You alright Jack?"

"Yeah good, do you have that file on Suzie? She is supposed to be in my class, she was first in yours, they moved her. However she has been taken out of school for a few weeks, don't know what for, the head asked me to come and get it from you."

"Yeah it should be in my cupboard. Come in,"

Ianto and Jack walked back into the classroom and the young man instantly made for the door to the cupboard. The class shared giggles and hearty laughs in the boys' cases. Jack smiled at them all.

"So you got this bunch Jones?"

"Yes... awful lot they are! Terrible! Had them for less than a day, already sick of them!"

Ianto said all of that sarcastically, the students mocked hurt expressions and laughed along with him.

"Come on Jones, they are surely lovely!"

"Give me a day, i can turn these monstrous teenagers into good kids, i will use my welsh wiles,"

Jack scoffed and the students laughed, even the boys.

"I don't know what you guys are laughing at,I am very lovely!"

"Sure sir!"

"Oi, detention!"

"Come on?"

"Joking, joking, its the first day of term, would i?"

"Yes!"

The class shouted in unison. Jack laughed.

"The file you asked for Harkness,"

Ianto presented him with the thick file on Suzie Costello.

"Thank you Jones, see you at break,"

"No problem!"

The day continued on, the whole school assembly was boring. The only good bit was when Ianto got called out as the new head on English and the whole of his form stood up and cheered, other classes he had taught cheered as well. It reminded the Welshman why he did this job. Ianto saw jack at the back, next to the new girl Gwen, he winked at Ianto.

Ianto had a free lessen before lunch, in which he just went to the staffroom and spoke to some colleagues he had lost touch with over summer. He spoke to the head , John smith, briefly. He tall man came out in his coat and suit smiling as he made his way to the coffee.

"How was your first morning back then Ianto?"

"Good thanks John, love my new form!"

"Yes i thought you would, they are a great bunch, it was them cheering in the assembly?"

"Yes, those crazy kids, they loved asking me questions this morning,"

"I am sure they did, how is Lisa these days?"

"Better, she is recovering from the accident well, she just forgets things. Physically she is perfectly healed... Mentally, she is a wreck,"

"I am sure she will get better Ianto, you talk to me whenever you need to,"

"Course sir,"

Then it was lunch time. Jack came up with Gwen, the new kid, Tosh and Owen. We all went down to the dining hall together, sitting on one of the tables for teachers. It was all good food today, first day back and all. I thanked Julie, my favourite lunch lady, and went to sit with Jack and the others.

"Jones, sit here next to me, now! Have you dumped that Lisa yet, you have to love me Jones!"

"Watch it Harkness, my Girlfriend may be small, but she is very vicious!"

Jack winked at him.

"I bet she is,"

Ianto elbowed him in the chest and grinned.

"How was your first morning Gwen?"

"Pretty good thanks Ianto, haven't really stopped all day though, all this admin crap i have to do..."

"Tell me about it, Has Jack been treating you right?"

"Oh yes, very well indeed,"

Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack and carried on eating. A bunch of year 10 girls passed the attractive table and started giggling. It was no secret that Ianto was attractive, add a great personality to the mix and he is one favoured by most girls in the school. Ianto finished his lunch and stood up.

"Okay kids, i am going back up, i have a hunk of marking to do already, first day back and its already piling up, i forgot how busy this job gets!"

Jack smiled and tapped his arm.

"See you later buddy,"

Tosh smiled and winked at Ianto.

"Call me after work, we have things to discuss,"

Ianto nodded at Tosh's request and walked through the eating hall. His tight suit was not missed by some of the older students, nor was it missed by another English teacher... another miss Jones, Martha Jones.

"Mr Jones I see, looking lovely as ever,"

"Well Miss Jones, i thank you very much, how is your boyfriend?"

"He is good, he likes you!"

"Of course he does, everyone likes me!"

The Jones' continued their banter and Ianto put a friendly arm around Martha. Jack saw from the other end of the room and had a bad feeling in his stomach.

After another free lessen it was nearly the end of the day and Ianto had a final year 7 class. These could be fun, if a bit annoying. He made his way to his classroom. They were sitting there ready for him.

"Afternoon class, sorry i am a little late, bust first day back! So how are we all enjoying our first day in secondary school?"

The kids nodded and some smiled.

"A quiet bunch eh? Come on guys lets loosen up a bit, My name is Mr Jones, do we all like English?"

The class nodded again.

Ianto needed to liven things up.

"Okay, lets play a little game. Lets go around the class and each say our names and one fun fact about ourselves... okay,"

After half an hour Ianto had the class up on their feet shouting book titles. He made them all write the name of the favourite book on a bit of paper, then he read them out and they had to jump up and down twice if it was theirs, then say one thing they liked about that book. It was a simple game but affective.

By the end of the lessen the whole class was smiling.

"Okay guys, we had fun today, i will see you all tomorrow, behave yourselves!"

"Yes sir!"

The class left and Ianto sat down on the edge of his desk. A good first day back, the best really. Jack came in shortly after the classes had gone.

"Hey stranger,"

"Hey Jack... you alright?"

"Good, yeah... how are you?"

"Tired... and busy,"

"What you got on tonight?"

"I am going to the hospital for a little bit to see Lisa, she is getting better, they are just working on her memory regain... then another lonely night of pizza and beer,"

"Sounds nice, you and Lisa okay now?"

"She had her off days... i have mine... its just hard,"

"Do you want me to come over after wards? We could pizza and beer together, like the old days?"

"Sounds good Harkness,"

"Sounds even better Jones,"

That had become their little thing they always said to each other.

"Be at my place for... half 6?"

"Sounds good, see you then,"

"As always, your loss breaks my heart,"

"As always... i don't care!"

Jack playfully nudged Ianto and hugged him.

"It will be okay you know,"

"I know..."

"Good, now bloody cheer up! You have a 6th form class, lucky sod!"

"Everyone has been saying that today!"

"Well of course they have, we are all soooo jealous!"

"Thats the way i like it!"

They boys shared a look and together walked out of the school. Ianto got into his crappy Ford care and Jack got into his massive Black SUV.

Ianto playfully joked.

"Compensating Harkness?"

"For what?"

"A tiny P-"

"Okay i get it!"

"You know what they say, the bigger the car the smaller the cock,"

"Do they really say that?"

"Yes..."

Ianto laughed and rolled his eyes.

"What do they say about people who have crappy tiny fords?"

"Massive Dicks..."

"I can vouch for that one,"

"Behave Harkness,"

"I will do no such thing, Jones!"

And with that they were in their cars racing out of the staff car park.

**Should i continue? I dunno... i will leave it open, if i get enough good reviews them maybe!**


	2. Things always like this?

**So you guys asked for it, here it is, the second chapter. I hope you guys like it! Please review and let me know!**

The next few weeks were pretty much the same. Ianto was loved by students and teachers alike, Jack was pretty much the same. Tosh became closer with Owen and Gwen was enjoying her first half term at the school.

"Morning Jack!"

Ianto said happily as he passed him in the staff room, 4 weeks into term.

"Ianto Jones, how wonderful to see you, how was your weekend?"

"It was okay... You know, same old,"

"Good to hear Jones, now make me a brew will you,"

"You're walking on thin ice Captain..."

Ianto grinned and walked over to the coffee machine, he was just turning it on when John Smith's voice shadowed behind him.

"Jones! Can i have a word!"

"Oh hey John, sure..."

Ianto couldn't read the expression on The man's face but it didn't look good. He followed him into the office, shrugging at Jack.

"Please sit,"

"Thank you sir..."

"I heard about Lisa..."

"I think i should go..."

"Sit down Ianto, it's okay, the hospital called after it happened, told me to keep an eye on you,"

"I am fine..."

"No you are not Ianto, the hospital said you had to stay there over the weekend, you had some sort of melt down?"

"Yeah... so?"

"You are in no fit state to work."

"No, you cannot send me home, i need the work to keep me distracted, i will work half time, but you have to keep me doing something, please!"

Ianto was tearing up, he couldn't just sit at home for hours on end... he had to be busy. Lisa had died... the mental state she was in wasn't just because of the accident, she had a massive tumour in the centre of her brain, it had been killing her for months.

"Fine... you can stay, just promise me, for the love of time and space, promise me you will talk to me if it gets too much,"

"I promise, don't worry about me... I have Jack and Tosh and Owen... even the new kid is okay,"

"As long as you are sure... here have a tissue,"

Ianto dried his eyes and exited the office. Jack was there.

"Ianto?"

"Jack, hey..."

"You okay?"

"Fine... why wouldn't i be?"

"Don't know... Just,"

"I know, now come on, It's work time..."

"Jack?!"

"Uh oh Harkness in trouble, Gwen wants a word!"

Ianto joked. Gwen walked up and threw a hand around Jack's waist.

"You okay Love?"

"Fine Gwen, you okay?"

"Yeah... can we have a word?"

"Sure..."

Ianto inwardly smiled, laughing at how uncomfortable Jack was with the young woman's touch. Ianto let them go then walked over to tosh.

"Morning lovely..."

"Hey Ianto, how are you, i wish you had called me as soon as it had happened, i would have been at the hospital like that! Have you told jack?"

"Tosh i am fine, calm down... and i know, i am still glad you came when you did, i needed time to get over it, and no... Jack doesn't know,"

"Ianto you have to tell him, and it's only been 3 days, how are you okay?"

"I just... don't think about it... and he doesn't need to know!"

Jack came up behind Ianto.

"What don't i need to know?"

"Ah! Jack, umm nothing..."

"Go on, whats the gag?"

"Its... it,"

Ianto looked panicked and glanced to Tosh.

"He just wanted to say that John wants to talk to you later... something about Gwen..."

"Right, thanks Tosh..."

Ianto looked up to a frowning Jack then briskly stood up. Ianto left them and went to his classroom, getting ready for the day ahead.

Gwen came over to Jack.

"Hey Jack..."

"Gwen, you okay?"

"Yeah.. (she blushed) fine, so what you doing tonight?"

"Going out..."

"Where you off?"

"Drinks with an old friend,"

"Oh... she a good friend?"

"It's not a she..."

Gwen's face lit up,

"Good... do you wanna grab a coffee later?"

"Maybe, i will have to check with Ianto, i was going to have lunch with him,"

"I am sure he wont mind, he has Lisa anyway..."

Jack raised his eyebrows and Tosh coughed a little bit.

"Harkness a word..."

"Sure..."

Jack followed Tosh out into the hall and left a very girlish Gwen sitting on the sofa in her pencil skirt.

"Jack you know what she is doing right?"

"Yes... I believe i am being courted,"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Have coffee with her?"

"Blow off lunch with Ianto for another bimbo?"

"Why wouldn't i?"

"Because Ianto is your friend and you two... have things to talk about..."

"Like what!"

"Like what happened last Friday night!"

"How do you know about that?"

"Ianto tells me everything,"

"It was nothing Tosh... leave it,"

"No... you two kissed, and there is something there. Even if you guys don't want to admit it..."

"Ianto has Lisa, and he is not the cheating kind, also he is my best friend, it would just be weird..."

"Jack! I have seen the way you look at him! And i have seen the way her looks at you. there is something going on, and you guys need to discuss it."

"But... Lisa..."

"Okay, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise Ianto that you will never tell him i told you,"

"Promise..."

"Lisa is kind of out of the picture now,"

"What?"

"They... spilt, in a way."

"In a way? what do you mean?"

"Just... Trust me, Ianto didn't want anyone to know, Talk to him about what happened, now that Lisa is out, maybe you two could have a chance at being together,"

"Sorry Tosh, sweet thought but Ianto doesn't like me that way, A bit of flirting, a little kiss now and again, sorry, i am gonna have coffee with Gwen..."

Jack walked back into the staff room.

"Jack Harkness you come back here right now!

"Sorry!"

Jack smiled and walked over to Gwen.

"Hey Gwen, can i walk you to your classroom?"

"Would love you too,"

They shared a smile and Jack took her hand. Tosh frowned and punched Jack's arm as he passed. Owen came over to see what was wrong.

"Tosh? What's going on?"

"Jack is a mega prick!"

"Like we didn't know that already! Care to walk with me to your classroom?"

"Your charming skills need a little work Owen, what works on Gwen will not always work on me,"

Tosh smiled and took Owen's hand.

"Coffee?"

"Coffee..."

The two walked away and the day continued. At break Ianto left his classroom and went out the back of the school to meet Tosh and Owen, who were having a quick fag before next period.

"Morning Guys,"

"Ahh Ianto, want a smoke before the head gets here and yells at us?"

"No i am good thanks Owen,"

"Come on mate, you used to gun it with 'em,"

"I know... but, hell i am having a stressful day, hand it over."

Owen passed Ianto a cigarette and Ianto Lit it.

"So, what you guys got next?"

"Year 11 Maths class, Owen?"

"I am working in the nurse's office these two lessens, You know cus i am a doctor and somehow i am in a bloody school!"

"It's nice here really Owen, me and Ianto are here, and we are amazing!"

"True story, I am adorable and Tosh is a genius, together we are like the ultimate best friend!"

"Throw in Jack's dirty mind and it's even better!" –TS

They all laughed, the talk was flowing well and Ianto was feeling happy for the first time after Lisa's death... even if it only lasted a second. The mood was shunned however when two familiar faces rounded the corner. Two familiar faces... attached to each other, and kissing.

Jack and Gwen.

Ianto's face fell. Tosh and Owen looked round and saw what Ianto was looking at.

"Come on mate, Let's go inside... we got some marking to do yeah?"

Ianto was fixed to the point, why was this bothering him? He and Jack were in no way dating... they had kissed and it had got pretty hot, they had always been friends, but never more because of Lisa. Ianto had always assumed that if Lisa was out of the picture then he and Jack would become a thing... obviously he thought wrong.

"Ianto, hey It's tosh... you okay? Ianot talk to me?"

Ianto was fixated on the sight... suddenly he stopped looking and his eyes filled with unexpected tears.

"Sorry... It's um, Lisa stuff, Oh look it's jack, didn't see him there, I.. I um need to get going,"

"Ianto..."

"Bye Tosh, Bye Owen, Thanks for the fag!"

Ianto ran inside, only once he was safe in the confides of a toilet cubical did he let tears roll down his cheeks.

_Why am i this upset? He has every right to kiss someone else... we are not dating... but do i? I have always loved him as a friend... It is too soon after Lisa anyway, this is foolish...Man up Jones!_

Ianto went outside after clearing himself up. He went into the staff room to clean himself up before his next lessen. There sitting on the sofa, were Jack and Gwen, together... Ianto would have to get used to this.

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed**


	3. Excepting the change

For the next few weeks it became harder and harder for Ianto. Jack and Gwen were getting closer, work was getting harder, the pressure of talking to Lisa's parents was building and Ianto had no one to talk to. He had finally come to terms with the fact he was bi-sexual, if you needed a label. He could feel lust for both men and women however at the moment there was only one man he wanted. Jack...

It was the Friday before half term, and all the teachers were ready for a rest. After marking, end of half term tests and plenty of drama Ianto was writing an email to Lisa's parents to meet them in Half term, he had to do it sometime... that was when Jack entered his empty classroom at the end of the day.

"Long half term eh buddy?"

"The worst Jack, It's always hard first one back... But my classes are all pretty good, and everything is going to be fine..."

"Ianto... why didn't you tell me about you and Lisa?"

"What?"

"Tosh told me you guys broke up, a few weeks ago, i have been waiting for you to tell me, but it doesn't look like you are..."

"We didn't break up Jack..."

"Yeah you did, Tosh said she was out of the picture,"

"Yes... she is out of the picture, we did not break up though... She died Jack,"

"Oh... Ianto i am so sorry, why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"It's not your fault, and you didn't need to know, you have enough on your plate,"

"I have nothing on my plate, i could have been there for you,"

"The last thing i need is more people asking if i am okay... Lisa's mum and dad, My mum, the rest of my dam family... Tosh, John smith, i just needed one friend who was going to look at me like a man, not a wounded puppy..."

"Ianto... Would i have done that?"

"I don't know?"

"I wouldn't have.. i know you are a man, and i am so sorry that i haven't been there for you more,"

"You weren't to know..."

"Ianto we need to talk about what happened on that Friday, i feel like we haven't seen each other since that night, Now i kind of understand why..."

"Yeah well, we kissed, i finally excepted that i might have some feelings for you, then 6 hours later, my Girlfriend dies! How am i supposed to process that?"

"You shouldn't have been going through it alone!"

"Shouldn't you get back to Gwen or something? I thought you guys were going out this week?"

"That can wait, we need to talk Ianto!"

**FLASH BACK!**

**Ianto was at home. He was slowly reheating some left over pizza from a night with jack a few days ago. Cracking open a bottle of beer and plonking himself down on the sofa, he began to worry. Lisa had had a rough night and he was scared, it could be tonight, however the doctors were optimistic. **

**Ianto finished his dinner and sat down to watch a old film that he and Lisa had always loved, that was when the door opened.**

"**Jones! Stop moping around and lets go out!"**

"**Jack! I can't tonight!"**

"**Why not?"**

"**Just... Not in the mood,"**

"**Come on kid! You can't live your life surrounded by left over pizza, beer and a film from 1979,"**

"**I love the Muppets movie though..."**

"**Ianto! This is your life! You sit in all night, nursing a mound of marking that will never have a dent in it, chugging your way through a 6 pack of beers just to start a new one, It's time to start living, your life does not revolve around Lisa, She is a big part of it Ianto, but she doesn't control it, Even if you don't jump the first thing you see in a club, don't make out with a random girl in a short skirt, you can still have a good time, so come on!"**

**Ianto stared at Jack, Jack was really ready to go out and get mullered. But something stirred in Ianto's stomach, a feeling he had been pushing down for months. He stood up and made his way to the captain.**

**Jack must have felt it too because he grabbed Ianto's face and pulled it towards him. At first the kiss was gentle, but Jack soon deepened it, demanding entrance to Ianto's mouth, which was quickly granted. Jack pushed Ianto against a wall and made for his shirt. They both surfaced for air and Ianto looked deep into Jack's eyes before whispering.**

"**What are we doing Jack?"**

"**Kissing?"**

"**No... this friendship... what is it?"**

"**Right now... very hot,"**

"**Jack..."**

"**Ianto just kiss me,"**

"**I have a girlfriend,"**

"**That didn't stop you before,"**

**Before Ianto could reply Jack's lips were on his again, this time for longer. When Ianto was rid of his shirt Jack threw him onto the sofa. They snogged for a good 10 more minuets before the phone rang.**

"**Jack... Jack i have to get that..."**

"**Fine just hurry up,"**

**Ianto answered the phone.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Ianto jones? I am so sorry but we need to you at the hospital,"**

"**What's happened?"**

"**It's Lisa, she needs you, this could be the end for her sir,"**

"**Oh shit... okay, i will be there soon,"**

**Ianto hung up the phone and looked at Jack. **

"**I am sorry, But... I... I have to go,"**

**Ianto picked up his shirt and made for the door putting it on as he left.**

"**Lock the door when you leave please,"**

**And then he was gone, Leaving a very hard Jack to his own devices...**

**PRESENT DAY**

"That was the night she died Jack, How am i supposed to just except that we nearly did, happened on the day my girlfriend died... we were going to spend the rest of our lives together, and now i am just really confused because i liked you Jack, but now you are with Gwen and I don't know why but that hurt..."

"I am sorry,"

"Don't give me sorry, i am really not in the mood, If you could just leave, forget we ever had this discussion, go back to being Friends, you go back to being with Gwen and i will just stay alone, find someone else..."

"Over my dead body Jones..."

Jack grabbed Ianto by the jacket and kissed him. Ianto smiled to himself and embraced Jack's lips. They were quickly against a wall and both very happy. Before long however it registered in Ianto's brain what they were doing.

"Jack!"

He managed to breathe out.

"We have to stop, you have Gwen,"

"Oh yeah... that one... damn,"

"Jack, go to her... be with her, forget about what you feel for me... I ... I love you Jack and i want you to be happy..."

"Don't Ianto... please don't make this harder,"

"No Jack you need to know,"

Jack nodded and let go of Ianto, Then he left.

"Forget this ever happened..."

Ianto said mostly to himself. He watched Jack leave from his classroom window, his eyes following the man's greeting of Gwen and the two of them getting into his car... Ianto breathed out and called Tosh.

"Toshiko... My place, half an hour, we have a problem..."

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
